Brothers Beyond Blood
by N. Kage
Summary: Just a short introduction into the Thunderbirds Space Marine chapter
1. Introduction

There were twelve initiates standing in the grassy field, shivering in the cold evening rain. They were all well muscled, tanned young men, dressed in short kilts and shirts. These were the men who had survived. This was to be their final test before they would begin the years of ritual, surgery, testing and training before they truly earned their place amongst the Thunderbirds.

From the tree-line three-hundred some meters away, emerged five massive figures, details obscured by the mist, rain and distance. They walked with a warriors fast stride, heads swiveling, scanning their surroundings. The initiates knew who they were. They were from the Thunderbirds and they were here for them.

The initiates had been taken to the field many hours ago by a Thunderbird in gleaming white armor that had put them all through much pain to test their blood and vital essences. Two had died, screaming, as the Thunderbird found hidden flaws or impurities and ended their lives. However, each of the twelve in that field represented the finest of their generation, and of their own particular tribes and clans. All were hunters or warriors of some form or another and had been doing so for years, since they could hold a bow or spear, or charge into the fray with their elders.

Now they would have their bodies tested, physically and mentally. Legend claimed the Thunderbirds would stalk the initiates for many days in the dense woods and hills that sprawled over much of the world. However, that was just legend and apprehension gripped many of the young men as the giant armored figures strode ever closer.

Finally, the Thunderbirds stood before the crowd of initiates, their dark blue and maroon armor decorated with the bird-man that was their symbol. For several long minutes, not one word was spoken. Then, the Thunderbird in the center spoke.

"I am Tor, brother-captain of the Thunderbird chapter. Survival does not matter here, whether you live does not mean you have earned the right to come with us. It is by my word that you shall pass on and embark on the hardest journey of your lives or cast aside, broken and dead. Many have tried, and many have failed this test."

"In several days, how long I cannot say, you will hear a horn. When you hear that horn, come back to this field and we shall see who is left and how you all have fared. There are no rules, simply elude the five of us,' Tor gestured widely at the four Thunderbirds standing at his sides, 'and survive as best you can. Begin!"

For a long minute, the initiates stood, looking at each other, dumbfounded, until one of the Thunderbirds took a threatening step forward and the twelve took off like the very hounds of hell were on their heels. No one knew what they would do, not just yet, but those that had been hunters were already coming up with thoughts as they entered the tree-line and plunged into the dark forests. It would be more than the Thunderbirds would be hunting them before long, as the forests were home to many terrible beasts and nasty creatures that would be looking for an easy meal.


	2. Hunting

Gunfire echoed in the distance as Gelke stalked forward, shotgun at the ready, eyes flicking back and forth, searching and scanning for traces of the enemy. Gelke knew the gunfire was probably from one of the other scout teams who were creating diversions and causing havoc behind the lines. So far, he had seen nothing, and they had been pushing forward through a dense wood for some time now and Gelke fought to keep his breathing and heart rate low and to maintain his concentration. Soon, he promised himself, he would be able to earn his full suit of power armor and, slay some heretics as well.

The planet of Divotec was in turmoil. A massive sect of heretics, traitors and general scum had been allowed to fester out of control and finally boiled over into open revolt and rebellion. The local Arbites enforcers and judges had been killed during the first night of bloodshed, along with the planets only astropath and every Ecclesiarchy priest and preacher. By the end of the first week, the corpse-pyres were burning bright as the ringleaders, the true heretics, sought to summon daemons and other foul minions of the Chaos gods, cursed be their names.

The Thunderbirds fifth company had heard no distress calls, no pleas for aide, as whatever Imperial forces left planetside were without pyskers capable of sending such a signal. They were en-route from another warzone back to their fortress-monastery when the company Librarian, Brother Hykles, picked up the psychic feedback from the dead.

The fifth company was already battered. They were returning from the Turnagain crusade, a bitter four year affair that left the large part of the three sectors of the Turnagain arm burning and purged of the chaos filth that had ruled there for more than two centuries. Imperial records stated that upwards of two-hundred billion souls lived across those sectors. Maybe a hundredth of that number were still alive when the crusade stormed through. Even less were left when the crusade was disbanded. So many were killed for mutations or being in league with the ruinous powers. The fifth company was at sixty percent strength as their strike cruiser, the _Bird of prey_, left the system.

They had landed in Thunderbirds gunships at the edge of a great wood near the capital city with the unimaginative name of Divotec City, just shy of sixty Space Marines battle-brothers. The few tanks they had would be landed just as they began the assault on the city.

A quick flash of movement to the left caused Gelke to sink to one knee, snapping his fist up in the hand-signal for halt. Silently, the rest of the six-man scout team sunk down, pulling security to their sectors. Twin-hearts pounding, he scanned the left flank, searching for something that would indicate an enemy force.

The heavy crack of autoguns on full auto was all he needed. Not even knowing where the enemy troopers were, he pumped shot into their general direction as he dived for cover behind a thick tree. As he unclipped a fragmentation grenade from his belt, he could hear the loud crack-shriek of a bolter, no doubt Brother Lekos with the heavy and the loud scream of Brother Noras'plasma gun. With a slight grunt of effort, he heaved the grenade at where he believed the fire to be coming from and began to pump scatter-shot and slugs from his shotgun as fast as he could. With a loud crack, the grenade sent two traitors corpses flying and sent a shower of dirt and foliage everywhere.

Brother-Sergeant Mores waved them forward, and the team stalked forward, weapons at the ready. The forest was chewed up for a good two hundred meters in front of them, small fires burning from the plasma-bolts. Twenty-fire shattered bodies' lay scattered about thirty meters from where the scouts had been, almost a platoon.

The engagement had lasted for less than two minutes. Brother-Sergeant took a knee and beckoned for the rest of the scouts to come closer and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"The city is less than a mile north. Maintain vigilance. Gelke, continue on point."

That was all the scout team needed. They were all used to fighting and moving with only hand-signals, battle-drills muscle memory from years of training and the brutal battles of the Turnagain crusade. Gelke could remember days spent in total silence, scouting in the rear of enemy force or low-crawling miles to kill a high-value target.

Their role in the assault of Divotec city would be slightly different though, to penetrate the defenses and cause havoc to pull forces from the main battle. Gelke had never thought he would be a Space Marine, the young scout could remember how hard the final test had been, in those deep, ancient woods of his past life.


End file.
